


Open Mouth

by evaunit0



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, M/M, Shiro is tipsy and has a lot to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaunit0/pseuds/evaunit0
Summary: There's a party in the Castle of Lions with the locals, and Keith has a problem on his hands. Or in his arms.





	Open Mouth

Keith was good in the role life had given him - the right arm of Voltron, and the pilot of the Red Lion. A defender of the universe.

Keith was not good at the diplomatic side of the job description.

He was continually amazed at how Allura flawlessly navigated the leaders of countless planets and civilizations - even when Keith could see her nose start to twitch after a particularly cutting comment. Sometimes Allura would try to convince him to even _attempt_ courtesy.

Instead, they settled on a deal of Keith bringing her drinks throughout the night, and keeping himself glued to the wall.

The rest of his team members were less likely to be found discussing universal doctrine; usually, they'd be mingling with the locals, or wandering around the castle looking for any guests who had ventured too far.

Shiro was usually the first to volunteer for the latter position.

Keith wasn't surprised - he knew Shiro needed his time alone, especially after a long day at work. Even at the Garrison, Shiro could be found in his office with the door locked, and only his desk light on.

Even though he had made Keith an illegal spare key, he had never used it.

Well, once. But that was after both he _and_ Shiro were running from a on-duty officer after they had snuck out.

It may have been Keith's fault, but Shiro would never accuse him.

Keith smiled as he saw Pidge talking with one of the guests about some bangle device on their arm, and leaned against one of the pillars nearby. Thankfully, Allura didn't make them wear their paladin uniforms while at events like this anymore - Keith was grateful for even the slightest comfort. He grabbed a water pouch from a server tray floating by him, and sipped it slowly. No matter how much Coran told them he had lowered the chemical content of nunvill, he wasn't going to risk it.

Before he could go find a trash bin, he heard someone running behind him. Sure enough, Lance and Hunk almost crashed into the pole he was leaning on.

"What are you-"

"Keith," Lance cut him off, breathing heavily. "Keith, you gotta come do something."

Hunk nodded, bracing an arm on the pillar. "It's bad, man. Well, not bad, just-"

"What _happened_?" Keith stressed, beginning to walk out the foyer into the hall, tossing his empty pouch away while keeping his stride.

Lance and Hunk scrambled to jog in front of him to lead the way, and exchanged a glance. "Uhh," Hunk began, but stopped after he risked a glance at Keith.

Keith felt ready to explode before Lance shook his head, spitting it out. "Dude, it's Shiro, okay? I think he had too much to drink. We were gonna carry him to his bed, but he won't get up for us, and he kept asking for you instead."

Keith stopped abruptly for a moment, then kept walking, this time at a faster pace. "Just," He sighed, frustrated. "Where is he?"

"In the common area, on one of the couches," Lance said. Hunk still looked a little scared. "We sat him up, but he won't listen to anything we say, so we came to get you."

"Yeah, alright," Keith said, trying not to think about how bad a drunk Shiro could get. He had only seen Shiro tipsy once before, when they had both split a bottle of nameless alcohol they had stolen from Iverson's office on the Garrison rooftop.

Keith was fine after an hour or so, but surprisingly, Shiro couldn't even stand.

And navigating the halls after curfew with a drunk Shiro was another story.

Before they had even reached the common room, Keith could hear Shiro singing, _loudly_. Keith cursed under his breath, and ran the rest of the way.

As he barreled into the room, Shiro didn't even notice him until the sliding doors shut behind him, Lance and Hunk still lagging.

Once he did catch sight of him, however, Shiro stopped humming, and adopted the biggest grin on his face - his skin a shade of baby pink, and his hair sticking up, completely ruffled. "Keith!" He yelled, trying to throw a leg over the back of the couch, but barely succeeding before tipping onto his back. Keith came over to the couch to pull him back up. "Keith, I was just talking about you-"

Shiro blinked as the door slid open again for Hunk and Lance, but he smiled again once Keith offered him a hand to lift him.

Shiro looked between the three of them, then rested his chin on the back of the couch, pouting. "I want to go back to the party."

"No you don't. You're going to bed," Keith said, jumping over the back of the couch. Guiding Shiro anywhere while inebriated was like herding a kitten. Shiro turned to watch Keith as he carefully stepped around Shiro's sprawled legs.

He snorted, lifting his prosthetic arm to try to pull Keith down. Keith stumbled, but braced himself on the back of the sofa. "Shiro, you need to go lay down." Keith tried to keep his voice level and firm, but Shiro just laughed again, this time pulling him down beside him.

"Don't! Not yet, Keith. I was telling Hunk and Lance about that time you spilled my cereal and we both were late to the same class- except I was the TA and I got your tardy excused, but that kid was saying that I was showing favorites and-"

Keith desperately tried not to even think about Lance or Hunk hearing any of this. "Yeah, Shiro, okay. You can tell them at breakfast. Come on."

Shiro squirmed away from Keith's hands, laughing as he dodged every one of Keith's attempt to grapple him. Keith looked at Hunk and Lance, who looked like they wanted to help, but also didn't want to overstep a line.

"Guys, I got him. You can just go," Keith let out a thin breath. "Just tell Coran and Allura we went to bed early."

"Okay, man. Just, uhh. Tell us if there's anything you need," Hunk still looked nervous as Lance pulled him out of the room.

Turning back to Shiro, who had watched them leave with a word, Keith lowered his voice to try and get Shiro to listen. "Shiro, I'm not playing. Let's go."

Shiro looked up at him with puppy eyes, and rested his head on the frame of the couch. "Stop being mean to me."

Keith rolled his eyes. "I'm not being mean, Shiro. You need to get in bed."

Shiro reached up to hook his fingers through the loops of Keith's belt, dragging him down. Shiro giggled as Keith tripped, catching himself by bracing his arms on the back of the couch. Leaning into his face, Shiro grinned. "You're so bossy. I never told _you_ when you needed to get in bed."

Keith could smell whatever fruity drink Shiro had downed - and he could see the slightest blue stain on the inside of his lips and tongue when he spoke.

_Focus, Keith._

Huffing a piece of hair out of his face, Keith straightened his legs and stood with a sigh, trying to ignore the growing blush on his face. "Actually, I remember you bossing me around a lot more."

Shiro's grin disappeared, and he tilted his head to the right. Keith took the opportunity to crouch and grab the undersides of Shiro's arms to hoist them around his shoulders. Keith stood, and Shiro stumbled up with him, only managing to slip once. Almost as an afterthought, Shiro mumbled, "I'm not bossy."

Keith maneuvered around the couches as quickly as he could, the doors opening automatically when he reached them. Shiro was quiet most of the walk, occasionally leaning his head onto Keith's shoulder and letting his eyes droop. Keith nudged him until he woke back up, every time registering Keith's face and smiling. They reached Shiro's room, and Keith tapped Shiro on the side. "Hey, Takashi. Open your door."

Shiro looked confused, staring at Keith for too long, before Keith grabbed Shiro's wrist himself and pressed his palm into the scanner. The door opened, and Keith was thankful when he could finally drop Shiro onto a bed.

Unfortunately, Shiro had his leg hooked around Keith's, and they went down together. Keith landed half on Shiro's side, moved off him as quickly as possible. Shiro wasn't laughing, but he did look dazed as he said, "You haven't called me Takashi in forever."

Keith felt his blush return. "I didn't know if you wanted to others to hear it or not."

Shiro paused for a second, then nodded, turning his head flat to look at the ceiling. "I'm sorry I'm drunk."

Prompting himself up on his side with his elbow, Keith looked down at Shiro, who looked lost. "I'm not upset with you, Shiro. I promise. I just need to make sure you're not going to be sick," Keith let himself smooth down Shiro's bangs, running his fingers through the tangled mess. He spoke softly. "Not like last time."

Shiro hummed deep in his throat, groaning as he shifted his body onto his side to face Keith. One of his cheeks was smushed into the mattress, and Keith couldn't help but smile. Shiro closed his eyes as Keith started to scratch Shiro's buzzed hair. He sniffed, nuzzling further into Keith's hand before saying, "God, you were up all night watching me, weren't you?" He sounded like he was hurting, and Keith moved his hands further down to rub his neck. "I'm sorry, Keith."

Even though his eyes were closed, Keith shook his head. "You've pulled plenty of all-nighters with me, Takashi. Stop it."

Shiro opened his eyes, and sat up wobbly. Almost forcefully, he pushed Keith off his bent elbow, and rolled on top of him, pinning him. Shiro smiled softly. "Remember when we used to wrestle?"

Keith resisted the urge to squirm, instead lankly letting his arms drop. He couldn't help but smile too as he said, "You were so worried the first time you gave me a bruise."

Shiro laughed, just as loud as he had been singing. "You were so tiny! I was afraid I was going to snap you."

Keith relaxed. "Yeah, well you were surprised when I somehow managed to pin you," Keith amended, "Well, for a minute, at least."

As if Keith had set something off, Shiro leaned closer to Keith, sliding his hands up his fallen arms. Any other moment, Keith would be worried Shiro was about to tickle him, or flip him. Now, Keith could only stay still as Shiro let his forehead bump into Keith's, and clumsily twine their fingers.

Keith could feel Shiro trying to control his breath as his heartbeat raced. "Remember New Year's, and the fireworks, and the party?"

Keith knew this was dangerous. "Shiro-"

Shaking his head against Keith's, Shiro's short hair tangled with Keith's, and it tickled enough to make Keith want to move. Shiro's voice was steady. "This could just be like that."

"Shiro, you're drunk," Keith whispered, wiggling his toes, trying to keep calm. "And that was _once_ , we promised."

Shiro groaned, sounding more annoyed than anything. "Keith, _please,_ just one more time." He felt Shiro settle further on top of him as he begged. "I can't stop thinking about you."

Keith couldn't reply, but smoothly moved his hands from Shiro's grasp to feel his chest above him. Shiro shuddered, and Keith let his hands find Shiro's neck again, pulling him down further so that their noses were flushed, and the dip of their lips almost touched.

Shiro whined, pressing hard into Keith. "Keith, I need you."

Keith would know Shiro's voice anywhere, whether he was leading the team, or trying to tell a joke - but hearing Shiro's voice come out in a whine had Keith hotter than he'd like to admit.

"Takashi," Keith bit his lip, nervous to go on.

He knew he couldn't say no to Shiro. Not with him like this. Like he was in one of Keith's dreams.

Before he could regret it, Keith let his lips brush again Shiro's, letting them lock and open, and feeling Shiro's breath come raggedly from above him. Shiro moaned, taking in Keith's tongue and sucking. Keith could barely breathe he was feeling so lightheaded, but when Shiro moved his arms to grasp his hair and _pull_ , Keith gasped for air as he arched off the bed.

Shiro was kissing a line down Keith's jaw to the juncture of his neck when Keith let Shiro's name slip in a growl - " _Takashi_ -" and Shiro bit down, hard.

"I love you saying my name like that," Shiro said, breath hot and wet against the tender skin on his neck. "I dream about you saying my name like that."

Keith hissed as he felt Shiro find a new spot to start a hickey. He couldn't even care that it was too high for their uniforms to hide. Keith moaned as he pictured Shiro having a wet dream. He hardly heard himself mutter, "Fuck, Takashi."

Keith felt Shiro's hands at the edge of pants, as their eyes met. Shiro was the first to speak. "Keith-"

Both froze, however, when they heard two knocks on the door.

"Hey, it's Pidge and Allura. We brought some water and some tablets we think will help."

Keith mentally cursed Hunk and Lance. Of course they couldn't keep up a lie.

Surprisingly, Shiro was the one to speak. "I'm doing fine. Just leave the tray outside, I'll get it." Keith looked at him, and watched him smirk. Keith laid back down onto the bed as Shiro straddled his lap.

"This okay?" Shiro asked as he rolled his hips.

Keith threw his head back, grinning. "You're going to be so sore tomorrow, Takashi."

**Author's Note:**

> lol shiro would be the type to order one (1) fruity drink and be absolutely gone for the night. anyway, tumblr: @paladinlion


End file.
